


It's your birthday whether you open your eyes or not...

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, mystrade, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: It Mycroft's birthday and he has decided that if he doesn't open his eyes his birthday can't happen. Greg shows him why it's a good idea to have a birthday. <3
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	It's your birthday whether you open your eyes or not...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paia_Loves_Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/gifts).



> This story is for the wonderful Paia's birthday. She is one of the kindest, softest people I have ever had the great honor of meeting. Agreeing to share a room with her at 221Bcon two years ago was the best decision I ever made. I have since gained an amazing friend for life. So I have written the softest Mystrade I think I have ever written for the softest person I know. Hope you love it. <3

“Wake up my love,” came a gentle whisper against his cheek. The soft lips of his love brushing against his. He sighs, not quite ready to open his eyes just yet, wanting to stay in this soft dreamland, wrapped in the warmth of his beautiful Gregory’s arms. 

“Come my love. I am waiting for you.” This time the whisper was in the shell of his ear as lips grazed tenderly across his skin. “Won’t you wake for me?” 

“Hmmm,” he murmured, without opening his eyes and cuddled closer to the body he was wrapped around. “Want to stay here.” 

There was a chuckle in his dearest's chest that vibrated through him. "It's your birthday whether you open your eyes or not, my love," Gregory teased him. 

Mycroft shook his head, eyes still tightly closed. “No it’s not. If I sleep through the day then it never happened and I will stay forty-nine forever.” He tried to burrow farther down in the covers against his love. 

Gregory giggled at the thought. “Sweetheart, it’s just a number. You will still be younger than me. And you know that's not how it works, love." Gregory pressed kisses in Mycroft’s hair. "I have a surprise for you, if you wake up." 

"Oh?" Mycroft peeped out from under the covers a bit. "What kind of surprise?" 

"I guess you are going to have to get up and come downstairs to see." 

"Hmmm, must I dress for my surprise?" Mycroft questioned as he was feeling rather lazy this morning. 

"No. Pj's and dressing gowns will suffice for this." Gregory pulled back the duvet and stood to pull on his own dressing gown. 

"Oh very well." Mycroft followed suit before rounding the bed to kiss Gregory good morning properly. 

"Well, good morning love and happy birthday." Greg smiled, and taking Mycroft's hand, he led him down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"My surprise is breakfast?" Mycroft asked sarcastically, giving Greg a single raised eyebrow. 

How did you guess?” Gregory joked, working his way around the counter to the pantry. 

Mycroft watched him disappear and return with a box. 

"Cake? For breakfast?" Mycroft laughed. "Not sure that fits with my diet." 

"What diet?" Greg stopped in front of him, setting the box on the counter. "My beautiful man has no reason to watch his gorgeous figure." Greg leaned up to kiss Mycroft. 

Mycroft sighed into the kiss. "Rogue," he whispered, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Greg until Greg chuckled and stepped back, breaking their kiss. 

"Don't distract me with kisses. I have lots of plans yet for you on this glorious day of your birth."

"Oh dear, when you say it like that, it makes me feel even older." Mycroft faked a put upon sigh and turned away from Greg. 

Greg grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. "There is no time for your fainting couch, my poor gothic heroine." Greg laughed, pulling Mycroft back to the counter. "Open your box, my love. Or shall I fetch your smelling salts first?" 

"Very well. If I must." Mycroft smiled softly at his paramour before reaching to open the box. Inside was a surprise indeed. There was no cake, but another box, smaller and velvet. Mycroft's hand flew to his mouth, trying to cover a gasp. "Oh, Gregory." Mycroft picked the small box up gently, turning towards Greg to find him kneeling on one knee. 

Greg smiled as his hands reached up to cover Mycroft's and the box. "Mycroft Edward Siger Holmes, would you do me the great honor of becoming my husband? I promise to spend the rest of my life by your side, through the good: time spent together, holidays in the south of France, trips to vineyards, bubble baths and everything else wonderful that comes along. I also promise to spend the rest of my life by your side through the bad: Sherlock being a brat, horrible late night meetings, missed holidays and anything else life throws at us. So what do you say, Mycroft? Will you marry me?" 

Mycroft felt a sob leave his throat behind his hand that still hovered there, his eyes stung with unshed tears. Before him was the most wonderful man in the world and for some reason he wanted to spend the rest of his life with a weight watching, late night workaholic whose family made most look like saints. 

"Hey, love, kind of making me nervous down here." Greg chuckled, his eyes shining at Mycroft, so filled with love that it made Mycroft's heart ache. 

"Oh Gregory, of course I will marry you!" Mycroft cried, falling down into Greg's arms, knocking both of them to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAIA!! Love ya! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
